runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
'Phite Club
|developer = Stephen R }} 'Phite Club es una quest que fue lanzada junto con la ciudad de Menaphos. Guía Recomendado: * Nivel 85+ / * Nivel 85+ * Nivel 67+ (Para las Beast of burden) * Nivel 43+ (Para los Prayers de Protección) * Equipamiento de Combate, pociones y comida |recommended = Equipamiento de Magic/Ranged, Feathers of Ma'at, Beast of burden, pociones aumentadoras de skill (Super magic potion si planeas usar Magic para la batalla), teleport de emergencia (Merchant district teleport) * Equipamiento de combate, pociones y comida. * Se recomienda llevar un Ring of life, especialmente para jugadores Hardcore Ironmen, debido a un glitch que puede causar una muerte segura. |kills = * 4x Menaphite palace guards (nivel 105) * The Pharaoh (nivel 200) }} Comenzando Habla con Hassan en el Merchant district, y el pedirá tu ayuda. Le pide a Ehsan un minuto de privacidad y ella se tapará los oídos. Osman aparecerá, te preguntará como ves la ciudad y que tu reputación con sus líderes le ha dado la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse luego de su exilio. Osman revelará los oscuros secretos de la ciudad, y revelará sus planes para no solo derrocar a los usurpadores en el trono, sino también para restaurar la justicia en la sociedad. Un pequeño favor Ehsan Osman revela que tiene un pacto secreto con Ehsan. Habla con ella. Dirá que apoyará en el golpe si mantiene su posición y poder, además de ganar mayor influencia dentro de la ciudad. Hassan revela que Osman ya le ha prometido estas cosas. Finalmente, te pedirá que hables con Wadud acerca de algunos trabajadores portuarios que están en huelga. Wadud Habla con Wadud en el pub del Port district. Te dirá que ya sabe del golpe, pero no lo que Osman quiere de el. Wadud acepta, deseando un cambio social en la ciudad, y creyendo que Osman es el menor de dos males. Sin embargo, quiere que encuentres personas con ganas de cargar carga en sus barcos desde ahora en adelante, ya que a sus marineros no les gustan las labores triviales. Te pedirá que hables con los trabajadores. Batal Speak to Batal next to the bonfire in the Worker district. He tells you of the jobs crisis in his district, and how his people are starving and fear for loss of what few jobs they do have. You tell him of Osman's revolution, and he is skeptical, but agrees to take part in the coup, on the condition that the workers may retire once they reach a certain age, like the other castes do. In order to do this they must be granted imperial signets from the Pharaoh, but lately he has stopped this tradition. He asks you to speak with those in the Imperial district to resume these ancient proceedings. Akhomet Habla con Akhomet en el Imperial district. Le informarás del golpe y se sorprenderá de que hables de ello con tanta libertad y soltura. Ella acepta, sin embargo, que el es incapaz de gobernar, admitiendo que lo ha visto caer en sicosis para luego perder el contacto con su gente y la ciudad. Su única condición es que el golpe sea incruento, insistiendo en que el Faraón reciba la ayuda mental que necesita. Tu admites que Osman también desea que sea incruento y ella acepta siempre y cuando logres que los otros líderes de la ciudad apoyen el golpe también. Luego saldrá con otra "sola condición", esta es, que lleves al Jack of Spades ante la justicia. Ozan Habla con Ozan en el lobby de Shifting Tombs. Le informas de lo que está ocurriendo y le preguntas si puedes tomarlo como prisionero. El se niega y te da su capucha e insiste en que la cubras con sangre para que parezca que lo mataste. Terminando los tratos Usa la Ozan's mask con el balde de sangre que está al lado del puesto de pescados en el merchant district para ensuciarla con sangre. Dale la Ozan's blood-covered mask a Akhomet en el imperial district. Estará impactada de que lo hayas matado, pero sorprendida de que digas haber quemado el cuerpo. Te dará un sello imperial. Dale los sellos a to Batal en el worker district. Te agradecerá y te prometerá dárselos a quienes más los merezcan. Te dará una employment certification, prometiendo enviarle sus mejores y más brillantes trabajadores a Wadud. Dale el certificado a Wadud en el port district. Te dirá que se asegurará de que la huelga de los trabajadores se acabe, y te enviará con Ehsan. Habla con Ehsan de vuelta en el merchant district, quién te informa que ya ha recibido palabras de que la huelga ha terminado. Ella te dará su total apoyo. Enfrentando al Faraón Lee atentamente antes de equiparte para la siguiente batalla. Se recomienda usar ranged o magic, y traer sharks o mejor comida, junto con prayer potions y una beast of burden (war tortoise o mejor) ya que algunos jugadores podrían recibir más daño del esperado durante la pelea. Habla con Hassan para transportarte hacia el cuarto del trono. Cuando llegues, los líderes de las facciones de la ciudad te verán pelear desde las esquinas del cuarto. Primero, deberás pelear contra 4 menaphite palace guards de nivel 105. Dos de ellos usan melee y tienen 20.000 puntos de vida; los otros dos usan magic y tienen 25.000 puntos de vida. Intenta alinear a los que usan melee para evitar recibir daño simultaneo. Una vez que los mates alcanzarás un checkpoint, si te estás quedando sin comida asegúrate de teletransportarte fuera del cuarto para abastecerte nuevamente antes de la siguiente pelea. No necesitarás pelear nuevamente con los guardias. El Faraón se acercará a ti con 150.000 puntos de vida. Puede ser relativamente difícil vencerlo si no estás preparado y usará poderosos ataques mágicos, los que hacen que los prayers de protección contra Magic sean bastante útiles durante la pelea. La pelea contra el Faraón aplicará corrupción al igual que la Dungeon de Slayer de Sophanem, así que trae algunas feathers of Ma'at para limpiarla y reducir el daño recibido, además, usa un ataque en el que esparce un fuego verde que puede causar hasta 1.000 de daño por cada tick, así que asegúrate de estar en constante movimiento. Si mueres en esta pelea, no se considera una muerte segura; tu tumba aparecerá en el imperial district, al oeste de la entrada a Shifting Tombs. El Faraón tiene 3 ataques especiales distintos, los cuales usará cada 3 auto ataques. * El primero es un Fuego Corrupto que cubre partes del cuarto al azar mientras dice "There's nowhere you can run!", el cuál hace 1.000 de daño por tick. Este ataque puede ser el más impredecible así que asegurate de tener bastante vida restante para poder aguantar parte del daño si es que llegases a recibir un par de golpes para luego moverte del lugar lo más rápido que puedas. * En el segundo ataque, dirá "Kneel!" o "Usurpers!" para luego stunearte, infligiendo 100 puntos de daño los que rápidamente aumentan en 100 hasta que te liberes. Usa Freedom para eliminar el stun, o Anticipation antes de su tercer auto ataque para bloquearlo. * El ataque final es "Feel the wrath of the gods!". Lanzará 3 ataques mágicos seguidos los cuales harán entre 1.000 y 2.000 puntos de daño cada uno. Usar los prayers Protect/Deflect contra magic reduce enormemente el daño recibido, correr también ayuda a disminuir el rápido daño del ataque. Luego de perder aproximadamente la mitad de sus puntos de vida, habrá una pequeña escena en la que el Faraón se quita su mascara. Invocará fuego alrededor suyo por unos segundos, haciendo que sea difícil atacarlo con Melee y también aumentará el daño de sus ataques mágicos. Usar Protect from Magic ayudará a reducir enormemente el daño junto con correr durante sus 3 ataques mágicos rápidos. Final Cuando lo derrotes, el Faraón te dirá que hace tiempo, le rezó a los Dioses para que le ayudasen a gobernar, pero que la única que le respondió fue Amascut, quién lo corrompió. La corrupción de Amascut fue liberada, y desea que lo juzgues. Se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo fue horrible y pide compasión en pago por sus pecados. En este punto puedes decidir la suerte del Faraón. Puedes exiliarlo hacia el Arc, ejecutarlo, aprisionarlo o esclavizarlo. De todas formas, sin importar tu decisión, Osman aparecerá y dirá que es su derecho elegir. Entonces matará al Faraón apuñalándolo en el cuello con su daga. Una escena comenzará con Amascut, Jabari y 2 Thralls en el soul altar, con el Kharid-ib flotando encima. Tumeken habla a través de los Thralls y Jabari, diciéndole a Amascut que olvide su enojo, y que deje su misión de lado pues tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Amascut insiste en que la destrucción es necesaria, y le grita que no es su hija. Finalmente gritará "I am Amascut!" y un extraño poder saldrá del Kharid-ib atacando a las cuatro personas presentes, momento en que la pantalla de oscurecerá. Asegurate de tener un espacio libre en tu inventario, de otra forma, la Relic of Tumeken puede ser recibida de uno de los Menaphite royal guards que están al lado del trono. Quest completada! Recompensas Necesaria para completar * y|c=#FAB402|bg=yes|loc=p|link=Sandy (título)}}. Transcripción Trivia * El nombre de la quest es una referencia a la película de culto de 1999 . ** En la quest se te pide constantemente "hablar sobre el 'Phite Club". En la película Fight Club esto era considerado una violación a las reglas 1 y 2, las que decían "No hablarás sobre el Fight Club". * Había un conocido bug donde; si el Faraón usaba su fuego corrupto cuando llegaba a la mitad de su vida (75.000), y eres teletransportado (la teletransportación es intencional) al centro, ocasionará que quedes atrapado en el fuego y no podrás moverte por unos segundos. El inicio de la cutscene toma el tiempo suficiente para ocasionar una muerte no segura, de todas formas, usar un ring of life, sign of life, portent of life, y/o la Perk de la Skillcape de Defence te permitirán salvarte de esto. Por esta razón, es recomendado llevar o usar al menos uno de estos objetos, y estar pendiente de su vida; si está cerca de los 75.000 y ha invocado el fuego, espera hasta que este haya desaparecido para continuar. Este bug aún no ha sido arreglado. Referencias pt:O Clube Menaphita en:'Phite Club